Sohn's Mind
Sohn's Mind was a Mind Series made by TheGamingBaconator. The series follows a 25 year old Theoretical Physicist by the name of Jack W. Sohn. The series takes place in the Half-Life mod [https://www.moddb.com/mods/hl-residual-point Residual Point], made by Radiation Studios. ''Initially, the series was started back on August 17, 2015, and was remade on December 5, 2016, with a reboot having been started on November 26, 2018. The original 2015 series can be found here, the 2016 remake can be found here, and the 2018 reboot can be found here. Story Original 2015 version 2016 remake version 2018 reboot version 2019 reboot version Protagonist Background Jack was born at Saint Joseph Berea on June 8, 1977 to Kan and Mary Sohn. When he was 15, he started to gain a major interest in Physics and Quantum Mechanics, and that eventually led to him enrolling in MIT, in order to get a PhD in Theoretical Physics. After graduating, he began looking for a job in which he could utilize his newly earned PhD, and heard that the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico was looking for Theoretical Physics majors, so he hopped on a plane and flew to New Mexico, where he got an apartment and put in an application at the facility. In the meantime, he got a job at a local Walmart, which only lasted 3 months, after which he quit after being accused by his manager of 'not working hard enough". During this time, he was also living with a roommate by the name of William "Billy" Robertson, who was and still is a severe drug addict, mostly being addicted to painkillers, but also trying different drugs, such as Peyote, which Jack ended up trying as well. Shortly after he had quit Walmart, Black Mesa accepted his application, and he was flown out to the facility aboard an unmarked plane. He was assigned to the teleportation team in Sector E, not unlike the one in Sector F, although this team focused more on developing safe teleportation for living creatures, putting multiple test animals through the teleporter, all with negative results. Jack has a bit of a love/hate relationship with the Black Mesa Research Facility, as he loves that it's a place of science and that much of the research goes to the betterment of Humanity, he also has issues with the company being cheap and forcing the Black Mesa Computer Systems to run on some form of Windows 3.0, and the fact that the head administrator, Dr. Wallace Breen, is embezzling Government funds, and hasn't yet been caught. Personality Jack is a friendly individual, but isn't afraid to speak up if someone's being an asshole, such when his co-worker, Vincent 'Vince" Adkins condescendingly responds to Jack showing up to the lab late with ''"Well, it's about time." in Episode 1, to which Jack responds with "Hey, fuck you, man. I would've been here sooner, but the damn card reader broke, so I had to go get a security guard to get it fixed. And then, when I got here, I figured 'You know what? I'm just gonna go get a pop.' and then the fucking machine didn't work. It took my dollar. So, you owe me a dollar, Vince, you fucking jackass.". As of Episode 4, he is shown to feel compassion for any other Black Mesa personnel he comes across, meeting a scientist named Ronald, who he attempts to bring with him, only for Ronald to not be able to go any further, due to what Jack assumes is arthritis from old age. Still, he's pretty bummed that he has to leave the guy behind, and soon comes across another scientist, this one he never got to know the name of, and he accidentally gets him killed by a vortigaunt. He later sarcastically mentions that leaving Ronald behind and getting the other guy killed is a "great weight to have on my conscience." Appearance Jack's non-lab attire is a closed white lab coat overtop a light blue button up shirt and a red and blue striped tie. His lab attire and attire for most of Season 1 is a white Black Mesa issue cleansuit, which is made of a durable material called "Nano-Polyester". Of course, this suit won't hold up to multiple gunshots, as it's only 3x stronger than kevlar. At some point in the series, Jack will come across an HEV suit, and switch out his tattered cleansuit for it. He has a large scar on his right cheek, going from his eye to his top lip. This scar was obtained after he pissed a guy off at a bar by knocking his beer over, which caused the guy to threaten to kick Jack's ass, only for Jack to near effortlessly mop the floor with the guy, and during the short fight between the two, the guy pulled out a switchblade and tried to stab Jack in the face, only managing to slash his cheek thanks to Jack's quick reflexes. Jack also has green eyes and short, brown hair combed to the left side. Trivia * Jack is half Korean, on his dad's side. * Jack is good friends with Barney Calhoun (Specifically Ian Riley's version). * Jack has worked at Black Mesa for a little over 2 years. * Before Black Mesa, Jack had a job at a Walmart as a stocker, and he quickly became a favorite employee, due to just how hard he worked, but he quit the job 3 months after when his manager complained that he "wasn't working hard enough". * Jack used to live in an apartment with a drug addict, William "Billy" Robertson * Jack has seen Alien, read some of the works of H.P. Lovecraft, and is even a bit of a Stephen King fan, being pleasantly surprised when he finds a copy of Cujo on a bookshelf in an office complex in Episode 4 and questioning whether or not Pennywise from IT was an alien or not. Production History Sohn's Mind is notable in Mind Series history for having been remade and rebooted multiple times by its creator. Eventually he decided to give up on it and make Alan's Mind instead. Alan's Mind was also later cancelled in favour of Dylan's Mind, which was itself later cancelled. After that he restarted Sohn's Mind in a new direction that was well received.Category:MachinimaCategory:Mind SeriesCategory:SeriesCategory:Half-LifeCategory:TheGamingBaconator Category:Premature Endings